


Relación más que laboral?

by Caneladulce



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneladulce/pseuds/Caneladulce
Summary: Kabal se queda tiempo extra para un trabajo, Kano llega con bebidas y un Kabal ebrio es excitante
Relationships: Kabal/Kano (Mortal Kombat)





	1. Chapter 1

El ruidoso sonido de la tapa del contenedor de basura cerrándose, era prácticamente todo lo que se podía escuchar cerca a la normalmente escandalosa jaula del dragón negro y es que está noche la tenían libre los miembros de dicha organización, bueno casi todos y es que a Kabal le había tocado la limpieza del lugar, a pesar de no querer hacerlo había dejado bastante limpio, y ya estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó pasos acercarse.

“mira nada más, tal vez debería contratarte como intendente en lugar de mercenario”

“Que divertido Kano, ahora me largo, quien sabe cuando vuelvas a dar un fin de semana libre?"

“Cuál es la prisa? Mira lo que tengo aquí”

Y orgullosamente muestra un par de cervezas, le extiende una a Kabal quien solo lo mira “yo no bebo”

“Por qué?”

“pues, no tengo una razón solo…no lo hago”

“sabes en mi oficina tengo un muy buen servicio de bebidas, la mayor parte del tiempo en este lugar la paso ahí, así que debe estar muy bien acondicionado”

“supongo” dice Kabal aceptando la cerveza, se sientan en el suelo de la jaula, mientras da los primeros tragos Kabal hace gestos de desagrado, y Kano ríe en voz alta.  
“que pasa princesa muy amarga?”

“un poco” Kabal pasa su mano por su boca limpiando un poco de cerveza derramada, ha logrado terminarla, y ahora se levanta extendiendo su mano a Kano, este la toma y tira un poco para ponerse de pie, y después dirigirse a la salida con rumbo a su oficina, Kabal entrecierra los ojos “regresaras ahí?, No saldrás?”

“crees que quiero ir a otro lugar?”

“que harás jefe?”

“beberé”

Kabal pone una expresión confundida, sabe que a Kano le gusta la diversión pero esto parece un comportamiento patético, mira al suelo y se da cuenta que el mismo no tiene ni un solo plan para salir, más allá del hecho de ir a darle un vistazo a su apartamento y quizá hacerle algo de limpieza es entonces cuando decide quedarse quizá un poco más, los dos van a la oficina y ya dentro se deciden por vodka, al principio el ambiente se siente algo incómodo, después de todo no es común que se relacionen más allá del trabajo, pero conforme las horas y los tragos avanzan se van relajando y terminan riendo casi de cualquier cosa, Kano observa a Kabal reír por simples anécdota estúpidas de ambos y le resulta un poco extraño pues el espadachín siempre suele tener cara de enojado, Kabal nota que Kano lo mira con atención, y eso lo hace sentir un poco avergonzado.

“lo ves jefe es por esto que no bebo, el alcohol provoca estupidez”

“Estás ebrio Kabal?”

“tu no?, Yo creo que me quedaré en mi habitación y no iré a casa”

“como quieras"

“puedes ayudar a levantarme y llegar a mi habitación?”

Kano se pone de pie e intenta extender su mano a Kabal, pero este parece estar tan mareado que no logra tomarla, y solo ríe ante su intento fallido, Kano rueda los ojos y se agacha pasando su mano alrededor del torso de su mercenario, ante el contacto Kabal hace un pequeño sonido de respiración entrecortada, que no pasa desapercibido para Kano y es que Kabal sabía que el alcohol no solo lo volvía estúpido, si no también sensible al contacto físico, por no decir que encendía su deseo sexual, pero ahora sabía que se encontraba en la base del dragón negro, con su jefe, y no en un burdel que alguna vez se animará a visitar y a encontrar alguna chica.  
Por otro lado Kano no se encontraba tan ebrio, el alcohol no hacía tanta mella en el debido a su costumbre de consumirlo seguido, pudo sostener bastante bien a Kabal y dirigirlo a su habitación, al llegar Kabal no podía sacar la llave de su bolsillo y Kano tuvo que hacerlo por el, abrió la puerta y llevo casi a rastras a Kabal a la cama, lo arrojó sobre ella, un poco fuerte por qué Kabal apretó los ojos y emitió un pequeño grito.

“Lo siento por eso amigo, pero cuidar niños no es lo mío” aún con eso claro vio las botas de Kabal y pensó en quitárselas. Kabal observó soñoliento a Kano quitarle las botas, y pensó que era un gesto amable de su parte, miró a Kano dirigirse a la puerta y el deseo de querer más atención volvió a el.

“que harás ahora jefe? Terminarás otra botella sólo?”

Kano se detuvo al escuchar a Kabal hablar “si tal vez”

“ Por qué no pruebas algo diferente” si, esas palabras definitivamente sonaron a insinuación y en el fondo Kabal sabe que está mal, pero al menos consiguió que Kano volteara y levantara una ceja.

Kano claramente captó las palabras de Kabal, pero quería asegurarse “como que?”

El sentido común de Kabal iba y venía, “como….. olvídalo jefe…yo estoy muy alcoholizado”

Kano sonrió de lado, y pensó en llevar este juego un poco más lejos, su lado más vil no pudo contenerse viendo el estado de Kabal, se acercó y se sentó en la cama notó a Kabal observarlo y puso su mano alrededor de su cuello sintió el pulso del otro bajo sus dedos, aplicó más fuerza y las manos de Kabal fueron hasta su muñeca, mientras apretaba los ojos y abría la boca intentando atrapar aire, en entrenamientos Kano había echo esto varias veces con Kabal, tomarlo del cuello y hacerlo rendirse, pero justamente ahora pensaba en todas esas veces y se daba cuenta que hace lo mismo a otras personas en peleas también, pero según recuerda las reacciones y expresiones de Kabal siempre le han parecido excitantes, ahora afloja el agarre y mueve sus manos para poder subir ala cama y colocar ambas rodillas a los lados de Kabal mientras esté aún respira con dificultad.

La mente de Kabal da vueltas, y en este momento lo único que siente es un gran peso sobre su cadera, y un brusco agarre que inmoviliza su rostro, trata de liberarse con sus manos pero una voz llega a sus oídos.

“manos fuera”

El obedece colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza, ahora el dedo de Kano frota sus labios, las manos del jefe son tan hábiles aprietan su cuello, bajan a su abdomen entran bajo su camiseta, suben por su pecho y vuelven a apretar su cuello.

“Que chico tan bueno eres Kabal veamos que tan obediente puedes ser” el ver a Kabal retorcerse bajo sus toques le provoca gran excitación, pero también su casi nula conciencia le hace preguntarse si Kabal reaccionaria igual si no estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol, y es que Kano es la persona más despreciable según casi todos, es un timador, un oportunista, un asesino, aunque Kano cree poder jurar jamás haber matado a un inocente, pero todos alegan que vender armas tarde o temprano acaba con la vida de personas inocentes indirectamente, Kano sabe que los cigarrillos, el alcohol, y hasta el azúcar dañan la salud afectando claramente el tiempo de vida pero no ve a las fuerzas especiales persiguiendo a los magnates dueños de empresas dedicadas a esas cosas, en fin el podrá ser una persona aberrante según las palabras de otros, pero forzar sexualmente a alguien es algo que cree no haber echo y no querer hacer mira detenidamente a Kabal quien está entra la inconciencia y no y se inclina para acercarse hasta quedar frente a su rostro, le parece un acto divertido como Kabal se levanta un poco buscando el contacto físico con sus labios sin embargo Kano se retira. “hoy no cariño” baja de la cama, le retira los pantalones, lo cubre con una frazada, y puede escuchar los suaves sonidos de la respiración de Kabal mientras duerme, sale de la habitación y niega con la cabeza sonriendo mientras camina alejándose.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal se entera que deberán trabajar junto a un miembro de las fuerzas especiales

Kabal abre los ojos y gira su cabeza para mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche son las once de la mañana, y el se sienta rápidamente preguntándose cómo pudo haber dormido tanto? Pero ahora lo recuerda estuvo bebiendo con Kano y también sabe que lo llevó a su habitación porque el estaba demasiado ebrio quisiera no hacerlo pero recuerda todo y lleva su mano a su frente, es muy incómodo pensar en Kano sobre el y el asunto de las caricias si así se les puede llamar, ahora mismo no quiere salir de la cama hasta todos vuelvan pero eso será hasta mañana, y justo ahora siente hambre entonces piensa que tal vez pueda salir de la base y buscar algún lugar para comer y con algo de suerte evitar ver a Kano en el proceso.  
Se ha dado una ducha y usa ropa común una camiseta y pantalones de mezclilla cafés ha anudado su trozo de cabello en una coleta pequeña y en su rápido recorrido por los pasillos del lugar no ha visto al jefe, se apresura para llegar al estacionamiento y toma las llaves de una camioneta está apunto de abordarla cuando oye su nombre.

“Kabal así que apenas despertaste?”

Oh no! No necesitaba encontrar a Kano tan pronto y la vergüenza que sentía por el día anterior no ayudaba, seguramente ahora sería la burla de el líder del dragón negro.

“Si…yo…ah iba a buscar un lugar para comer”

“Mmm ya veo” Kano no pasó por alto el nerviosismo en Kabal, sabía que no querría hablar de lo sucedido y a decir verdad a Kano no podría importarle menos, para el no era relevante ese asunto, creía que era muy común que la gente al embriagarse haga estupideces o se vuelva agresiva o lujuriosa en el caso de Kabal fue lo tercero “antes de irte necesito una mano con uno de los camiones de carga”

Kabal se sintió un poco relajado al ver qué Kano no parecía tener la intención de burlarse o mencionar algo de lo sucedido “que es lo que tiene?”

“ha estado haciendo sonidos extraños, y creo saber que ocurre voy a meterme debajo de él y siempre pierdo las putas herramientas cuando trato de alcanzarlas, así que tú me las irás pasando y cuando termine puedes ir a….a dónde dijiste que ibas?”

“a comer Kano”

“si eso, ven!”

Kabal lo sigue y lo mira agacharse y tenderse sobre su espalda en el suelo observa como se desliza bajo el camión y solo puede ver su cadera y sus muslos, gira su vista volteando su cabeza buscando otra cosa que ver, Kano empieza a pedirle diferentes herramientas y el se las pasa, retira las que ya no ocupa y como alrededor de cuarenta minutos Kano ha terminado sale de debajo con su camiseta blanca manchada de grasa, mira a Kabal quien se encuentra acomodando las herramientas en su caja y recuerda cuando estuvo sobre el, la verdad es que fue un momento muy breve y no entiende por qué tiene tanta relevancia en su memoria pero aún así se halla con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

“ya puedes irte Kabal yo las guardaré”

“Ya estoy terminando, bien listo ah….quieres que te traiga algo…de comida?”

“No, estoy bien”

“de acuerdo” toma la camioneta y sale de lugar.  
Después de haber comido, estuvo recorriendo las calles de una comunidad cercana a la base las caminatas tranquilas le caían bien de vez en cuando, se sorprendió por lo rápido que pasa el tiempo había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera y ya empezaba a oscurecer regresó a dónde se estacionó y emprendió el camino de regreso, ya de vuelta en el cuartel del dragón negro notó que varios miembros ya estaban nuevamente, luego de dejar el vehículo decidió dirigirse a su habitación después de todo si Kano tuviera alguna misión para el lo llamaría, pero al pasar cerca de un grupo de unos cuatro hombres uno de ellos le habló.

“Oye, tu sabes por qué un tipo de las fuerzas especiales está aquí?”

Kabal estaba confundido “de que hablas?”

“Hace como veinte minutos llegó y desde entonces está en la oficina con el jefe”

“quien es?”

“no lo sé”

Otro tipo responde “el comandante de Blade”  
Kabal se pregunta a si mismo, que diablos hace Brigs ahí? Y por un momento no sabe si debe esperar o entrar, unos segundos después decide esperar, ve a todos retirarse rápidamente y nota que la puerta se abre, el no se va es delos pocos por no decir el único junto a Black que aparentemente no le temen a Kano, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados observa a Jax salir, el hombre más alto también lo mira ya que solo el está cerca, le da una sonrisa más burlona que amigable.

“descuida no le hice nada a tu amo”

Kabal se enoja “vete a la mierda”

“Kano será mejor que controles a tu perro si queremos que esto funcione, solo espero que el no esté dentro”

Kano sale de su oficina y sonriendo pasa una mano por encima de los hombros de Kabal “lo está, a menos claro que tú seas más rápido”

Kabal respira despacito como queriendo que Kano no note lo nervioso que está bajo ese simple toque, Jax se pierde de su vista rumbo a la salida y Kano lo dirige hasta la oficina “ven aquí cariño quiero hablarte de algo” esa es la forma normal de Kano para dirigirse a casi todo el mundo pero ahora justo ahora Kabal recuerda esas palabras de Kano antes de salir de su habitación la noche anterior y su estómago duele, o si no es algo parecido a dolor pero suave quizá solo una sensación y se pregunta si eso serán las malditas mariposas.

Al entrar Kabal se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio de Kano “que diablos hacía Brigs aquí?”

“Consiguiendo un favor para Sonya”

Kabal entrecierra los ojos confundido “favor?”

“si es simple hay una asociación de traficantes si se les puede llamar así, para mí son una mierda insignificante pero en fin se han adentrado en un suburbio y al parecer los policías les han seguido la pista pero aún no logran encontrar al pez gordo”

“hablas del jefe”

“Que listo dulzura, así es y ahí es donde entramos Blade quiere que lleguemos y nos instalemos cerca para vigilarlos hallar al líder entregárselo y que esa zona vuelva a ser habitable por gente común”

“y lo haremos? Es decir ellos nos persiguen siempre, no pensé que fuéramos amigos de la policía”

“No, no te confundas Kabal, no lo somos han perdido meses sin lograr nada y alguien más alto que las fuerzas especiales debe estarlos presionando prácticamente están desesperados y por eso buscan nuestra ayuda, claro que no somos beneficencia necesitamos incentivos a cambio nos darán una jugosa recompensa y dos meses libres de persecuciones para poder hacer nuestros negocios tranquilamente”

“Se oye bien, creo”

“Claro que se oye bien, ahora tomaremos un departamento en el mismo conjunto edificio donde hay más concentración y el plan solo nos incluye a ti a mi y a Jax todo estará arreglado para partir mañana en la tarde casi para anochecer y llegar sin llamar tanto la atención , yo espero que resolvamos todo en un par de días, usando nuestros métodos claro”

Kabal sonríe “no crees que Brigs se oponga”

“no, al tipo le gusta la violencia aunque intente negarlo”

============================================

“Oye, oye! No puedes llevar tus espadas muñeca”

“que?, Porque no?”

“estaremos infiltrados lo recuerdas”

“Tu llevas tus cuchillos”

“Bueno ciertamente son más discretos, toma te daré uno”

“Yo..no…no soy hábil con ellos”

“Es mejor que nada, ahora date prisa y sube al auto debemos recoger a una señorita”

Kano aparca el coche cerca de un motel y Jax ya se encuentra ahí, abre la puerta del copiloto pero ahí está sentado Kabal “muévete al asiento trasero” ordena Jax.

Kabal frunce el seño “que? claro que no! ve tu!!”

“Solo está vez cariño, Jax debe contarme lo que sabe de esos tipos”

“Puede hacerlo desde el asiento de atrás”

“Kabal” Kano mira fijamente a Kabal y este se siente intimidado solo un poco.

“Bien” sale del auto a regañadientes y al entrar a la parte de atrás azota la puerta aún así Jax tiene una sonrisa y Kano mira por el retrovisor a Kabal abrochando su cinturón de seguridad cuando ve que está listo arranca.

“y bien colega háblanos de nuestros amigos”

“no somos colegas Kano y esos tipos son una basura igual a el dragón negro”

“no lo creo por qué somos nosotros a quienes las fuerzas especiales buscaron”

“a veces de verdad no sé que pasa por la cabeza de Sonya” se queja Jax.

“supongo que no puede olvidarme, es lo que pasa con la mayoría de las mujeres que me prueban” termina esa frase con una risa escandalosa.

Kabal está sorprendido y al mismo tiempo su rostro tiene una expresión de enojo. Jax por otra parte niega con la cabeza mirando hacia afuera de su ventanilla están cerca de llegar y al pasar por una gasolinera Kano detiene el auto.

“creo que debemos comprar algo para cenar, que crees que sea bueno Kabal?”

“Mmm pues considerando que no sabemos si el lugar está equipado, pienso que lo mejor es ingredientes para sándwiches”

“Si igual yo, bien vuelvo en un momento”

Jax se sorprende un poco, nunca imagino que la interacción entre ésos dos era tan normal y aparentemente amable al quedar solo con Kabal se vuelve para mirarlo, y Kabal al notarlo involuntariamente pone una expresión enojada y réplica “que me ves?”

“Nada princesa”

“No me llames así”

“ah ya veo solo Kano puede hablarte cariñosamente”

“púdrete”

Jax ríe, pasados unos minutos Kano está de vuelta con lo acordado y unas cajas de cerveza. Al llegar al lugar donde se establecerán solo hay unos cuantos tipos en la calle, “si me preguntas no entiendo por qué estos pandilleros se establecen aquí, son solo unos pobres diablos sin el más mínimo sentido de como se maneja una organización” dice Kano

Y Jax termina “criminal, una organización criminal Kano”

“si una organización criminal a la cual las fuerzas especiales le pide ayuda para no tener que ensuciarse las manos, y al final decir que todo fue un pleito por el control cierto?” Kano le guiña el ojo a Jax.

Estaciona el auto y bajan de el, este es un conjunto de pequeños apartamentos muy pequeños realmente y se adentran en uno, por lo menos aún hay electricidad y sigue amueblado Kano se sienta sobre un sillón ahí enciende el televisor, mientras Kabal sigue pasando sus ojos por el lugar se mueve para inspeccionarlo y se da cuenta que tiene solo dos recámaras.

“Kabal ven aquí, Jax también tú amigo por qué no comes algo?, mañana limpiaremos este lugar, pobres imbéciles no saben lo que les espera”

Después de haber comido Kano ya ha terminado como con diez cervezas, Jax unas cinco y Kabal solo tomo dos y está sintiendo sueño.

“me iré a dormir, por cierto solo hay dos recámaras”

“Diablos, a cuál irás tu?”

Kabal señala la de la derecha, Jax lo ha estado observando y se da cuenta que realmente está ebrio solo con dos cervezas, la voz de Kano lo saca de sus pensamientos.

“bien yo tomaré la otra y Jax puede estar en el sillón” termina riendo.

“si o puedo quedarme con Kabal, claro si no le molesta compartir”

Ambos dragones negros fruncen el seño, Kano voltea a ver a Kabal y este gruñe “si me molesta”

Jax se levanta pesadamente y se dirige a Kabal, quien tensa el cuerpo “de verdad no quieres?”

Kano está listo para levantarse, pero aún no lo hace. “de acuerdo Brigs, déjalo”

“Entonces” se vuelve hacia Kabal “que tal si entre Kano y yo tomamos tu cuerpo y te cambiamos ese mal humor” se acerca un par de pasos más.

Aunque la parte perversa de Kano está corriendo imágenes en su mente, la expresión de irá en Kabal lo hace levantarse y tirar del hombro de Jax “déjalo Brigs”  
Kabal mira a Kano y este le asiente como indicándole que valla a la habitación, Kano sienta a Jax en el sillón y luego el se sienta a su lado “no se que fue eso pero no vuelvas a hacerlo”

“celoso?”

“que como tú de Sonya? (Ríe) su mirada se vuelve oscura “tu estabas intimidando a Kabal, ahora intenta dormir por qué mañana sabrás lo que es una pelea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy sentando las bases para lo que sucederá.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax le cuenta a Kabal sobre Sonya y Kano

El día comenzó muy temprano para ellos, hicieron discretas pero efectivas verificaciones alrededor, para estar bien seguros de que esperar.

“La parte exterior de su defensa es blanda, no tiene gran conocimiento de una buena vigilancia y comunicación, Brigs y yo pudimos avanzar fácilmente hasta casi llegar al líder sin que nadie nos notara, que hay de ti Kabal?”

“los tipos que resguardan al jefe solo tienen armas de largo alcance, no creo que sean un problema, podré acercarme fácil y desarmarlos”

“Genial, si al parecer estos tipos son solo unos tremendos inútiles, Jax y yo derribaremos a los exteriores mientras tú entras y desarmas años otros antes de que llegues al círculo cercano del jefe estaremos ahí para apoyarte y así terminaremos con todos”

“Sonya los arrestara así qué los quiere vivos” Jax le exige a Kano.

“Esa mujer es una molestia”

El plan al final resultó bastante bien a excepción que cuando Kabal estuvo cara a cara con los cuatro guardias del líder y el mismo líder, Brigs y Kano aún no llegaban y tuvo que correr para intentar burlarlos llevándose un impacto de bala en una pierna cayendo de rodillas, fue apuntada un arma a su cabeza, pero justo ahí aparecieron sus dos compañeros, Kano lanzando sus cuchillos inhabilitó al tipo que le apuntaba.

Después de haber informado sobre el final exitoso de la operación, las fuerzas especiales arribaron al lugar siendo liderados por su general Blade también llegaron paramédicos en ambulancias, para atender a los heridos entre estos Kabal, cuando ya se encontraba recibiendo atención médica, Kano dijo que iría a hablar con Sonya para esclarecer el arreglo y que no hubiera cláusulas que no fueran mencionadas antes, Jax se sentó dentro de la ambulancia que estaba dando servicio a Kabal.

“ cómo te sientes??”

“eh? Uh…solo duele un poco, no irás con Sonya?”

“No creo que quiera interrupciones, ya sabes ahora que habla con tu jefe”

“Por qué?”

“de verdad no sabes su historia?”

Kabal se siente un poco ofendido por el ligero tono de burla en la pregunta de Jax “no”

“es bastante larga pero básicamente..” Jax es interrumpido a media oración.

“puedo escucharla, después de todo no iré a ningún lado”

“Bien supongo que puedo resumirla un poco, por dónde empiezo? Bien el primer compañero de Sonya tenía asignada una misión, que consistía en infiltrarse en una asociación criminal que estaba causando muchos problemas, durante un par de meses logro hacerlo obteniendo información y logrando arruinar pequeñas ventas todo sin levantar sospechas pero obviamente esto no duró demasiado, Kano se dio cuenta y lo eliminó de un modo nada grato para que fuera un aviso a todo aquel que planeara traicionarlo o querer atraparlo, esto marco mucho a Sonya y tomó el caso, verdaderamente se esforzó demasiado porque en más de una ocasión estuvo a nada de arrestarlo, y a su vez yo creo que esa misma dedicación hizo que Kano empezará a notar a aquella mujer que siempre estaba pisándole los talones y todo se volvió una especie de desafío personal entre ellos y hasta un juego enfermizo para ver si Sonya finalmente lograba atraparlo o si Kano nuevamente se le iría entre las manos, Sonya jamás lo admitirá pero estoy seguro que tuvo un par de salidas con el, y quizá desarrolló sentimientos, porque a veces las órdenes han sido vivo o muerto y ella se ha negado a dispararle, y también él ha dejado ir oportunidades donde hubiera podido matarla”  
Kabal observa atento a Jax terminar el relato “y te molesta cierto?”

“por supuesto…y a ti?”

Kabal entrecierra los ojos “por que lo haría?”

“oh vamos! Me dirás qué no tienes nada con Kano?”

“No hables estupideces”

Son interrumpidos por una voz, la voz de Kano.

“que sucede?” el mira entre Kabal y Jax.

“nada en realidad, solo le contaba a Kabal sobre tu y Sonya”

Kano ríe sabe que molestar a Jax es muy fácil “espero que no omitieras detalles. Ahora baja de la ambulancia Jax, llevaré a Kabal a uno de mis hospitales”

“tus?”

“así es son mis amenazas y cuchillos los que hacen que me sirvan”

“Tienes amenazados hospitales? Eres despreciable”

“gracias, ahora largo!” dice mientras sube a la ambulancia baja a empujones a Jax y cierra las puertas se vuelve hacia los paramédicos y les da el nombre de un prestigioso hospital.

Después de haber sido atendido Kabal se despierta algo mareado debido a los medicamentos en una habitación confortable, y nota a Kano de pie frente a los pies de la cama mirándolo.

“hola princesa, como te sientes eh?”

“drogado”

“Je, te darán de alta en unos días al parecer solo fue un rozón de la bala, estarás corriendo muy pronto”

“genial” Kabal hace contacto visual con Kano “esperaste hasta que despertara para decirme lo que el doctor pudo haberme dicho?”

“Mmm pues si, ahora debo irme Kabal vendré por ti cuando te den de alta” Kano se vuelve hacia la salida y empieza a caminar.

“Espera!”

“si?”

“Por qué dejas que todos crean? Bueno no solo eso, por qué les dices cosas que los hace pensar que lo que creen sobre ti es correcto?”

“diablos Kabal creo que estás tan drogado que no sabes hablar claramente”

“por qué le dijiste a Jax que los hospitales te dan servicio gratis debido a que los intimidas? Yo mismo he visto cuando te vuelves benefactor el único en realidad, de hospitales de tercera hasta colocarlos entre los mejores”

“Será mejor que descanses y dejes de hacer preguntas estúpidas?”

Luego de un par de días Kabal volvió a la base y lo primero que hizo fue acabarse las grandes pistas para correr que estaban en los alrededores de ésta, recordó que cuando Kano ordenó que las hicieran fue para tener más vías de salida para los camiones o eso es lo que dijo, pero hasta ahora no había ni un solo día en que se hubieran ocupado para eso, así que el único uso era cuando Kabal corría en ellas, como lo hacía ahora.  
Después de su activación se dio una ducha y fue hasta la oficina de Kano toca una vez y escucha “adelante” viniendo de adentro.

Al entrar, Kano lo observa con una ceja levantada “llegaste solo eh?”

“conozco el camino”

“y que tal corres?”

“rápido, como siempre”

Kano suelta una risa “es bueno escuchar eso porque tenemos un pequeño trabajo”

“que es?”

“Hay unos tipos que al parecer no aprecian sus vidas porque se han atrevido a extorsionar en uno de los clubes nocturnos que más ingresos me dejan, por todo eso de protección ya sabes y el dueño está siendo una molestia quejándose que el nos da dinero a cambio de trabajar tranquilamente”

“Iremos a matar?” Kabal sonríe.

“así es dulzura, te excita la idea de sangre caliente en tus manos?”

“solo un poco, pero me intriga el hecho de que tú vayas en persona a encargarte de un asunto menor”

“Que puedo decir sin la emoción de las fuerzas especiales tras de mi por un tiempo mi vida será aburrida”

Estando en una camioneta con los vidrios oscuros en el estacionamiento del lugar Kabal un poco impaciente mira de la ventanilla del copiloto a Kano y de vuelta “que esperamos jefe? No entraremos?”

“temo que no vinimos a divertirnos princesa”

“idiota! Sabes a que me refiero, no iremos a buscarlos y acabarlos?”

“no haremos un espectáculo adentro, por eso llegamos tan temprano los esperamos aquí y cuando lleguen no sabrán que les sucedió”

“y que se supone que hagamos mientras aguardamos?”

Kano se vuelve sonriendo y mira de arriba a abajo a Kabal deteniéndose en la media máscara que lo cubre “quítate esa maldita cosa que cubre tu boca y tal vez puedas hacer algo para pasar el tiempo”


End file.
